Reversal Time Blade
The Reversal Time Blade is one of the four Time Blades created by Ray and Maya the blades stripped Krux and Acronix of their elemental powers of Time. Unlike the other three Time Blades, the Reversal Time Blade emerged from the Temporal Vortex in the woods below the Monastery of Spinjitzu directly after Krux escaped the area. It would soon be discovered by Ray and Maya, who were tasked with hiding the Reversal Time Blade within the Boiling Sea. After The Defeat of the hands of Time This is the only Time Blade to be in Ninjago while the rest still remain in the Temporal Vortex. History Pre-Season 7 Following the battle at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Krux and Acronix blasted their powers of Time towards Garmadon and Wu. However, using the Chronosteel-forged Time Blades, the two were able to strip the Time Twins of their powers. In an effort to ensure the power of Time would never fall into the wrong hands, Wu and Garmadon created a temporal vortex, which they used to dispose of the Time Blades. However, Krux and Acronix would soon follow their lost power into the vortex, with Krux and the Reversal Time Blade escaping while Acronix and the other three Time Blades became lost in time. Season 7: The Hands of Time Pause and Effect After realizing that Acronix and Krux have three of the four Time Blades, Ray reveals to Kai and Nya that they found the Reversal Time Blade in the woods beneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and were ordered by Master Wu to dispose of it in the Boiling Sea, a place only the combined elements of Fire and Water could reach. Unfortunately, Krux, Acronix, and their army eavesdrop over the conversation, and with this new knowledge, capture Kai, Nya, Ray, and Maya by blackmailing them with the dying Master Wu. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Kai and Nya would be forcefully tasked by Krux and Acronix to secure the Reversal Time Blade from the depths of the Boiling Sea with the promise of being allowed to save Master Wu. Utilizing the Dragon Blade to create the Fusion Dragon, the two plunge into the depths of the sea, reaching the submerged city of Hono Mizu. There, they find the Reversal Time Blade within the city's library. After triggering a trap, the two escape with the Fusion Dragon. Upon reaching Machia's airship, Krux and Acronix betray them, mocking the two for believing that they would allow Wu to remain. A fight ensues, with Kai using the Reversal Time Blade to alter the outcome of one of his attacks on Krux. After defeating Krux and Machia, Kai attempts to use the Reversal Time Blade to save Master Wu, but Acronix appears from behind, armed with the charged Forward Time Blade. Ray pushes his son out of the way, ultimately being stuck by Acronix's Time Punch. As the heroes recuperate, they attempt to attack Krux and Acronix, only to be paused by Acronix with the Pause Time Blade. Krux soon claims the Reversal Time Blade from the paused Kai before the three villains ditch the paused heroes at the Boiling Sea. Returning to the Vermillion Dome of Doom at the Vermillion Swamps, Krux and Acronix notice Zane, Samurai X, and Cyrus Borg attempting to disable the Iron Doom before it can become operational. The Time Twins soon jump from Machia's airship, with Krux pausing the trio with the Pause Time Blade. With them dealt with, Krux and Acronix plug the four Time Blades into the Time Apparatus, causing the Iron Doom to power on. Acronix and Krux soon board the Iron Doom with their Vermillion troops before creating a temporal vortex in the skies above. The Iron Doom soon enters the vortex, unaware of Kai, Nya, and Master Wu following them with the Fusion Dragon after Maya and Ray bail in order to give them speed. Lost in Time The Reversal Time Blade would remained plugged into the Time Apparatus on the Iron Doom as it traveled forty years back in time. While Kai and Nya were discussing how to acquire the Reversal Time Blade in order to save the dying Master Wu, Nya then remembers something before bailing from the Fusion Dragon, telling her brother to buy her some time. After the Time Twins escape the past with the Iron Doom, Nya returns with a now restored Master Wu, revealing that she had found the past Reversal Time Blade at woods thanks to the knowledge their parents told them back at the Vermillion Swamps. The trio would soon use the Reversal Time Blade to reverse recent events, ultimately allowing the three to use the Fusion Dragon to follow Krux and Acronix back to the future. Before leaving the past, Master Wu throws the past Reversal Time Blade to his past self, who is ordered by the past Garmadon to dispose of it in the Boiling Sea. During the final battle against Acronix and Krux aboard the Iron Doom, Master Wu sees Ray in the present dying of the Time Punch that was inflicted onto him earlier. Realizing what must be done, Master Wu then rips the present Reversal Time Blade out of the apparatus as the Iron Doom returned, causing the Iron Doom to spiral out of control. As Kai and Nya fall overboard back to the present, Master Wu would throw the two the Reversal Time Blade while staying aboard to deal with Krux and Acronix as the Iron Doom becomes lost in time. Being in contact with the Reversal Blade would later cause Wu to regress into a baby, as revealed in Season 8; as the effects of the Time Blade wore off, Wu gradually aged back into his original state, becoming a toddler under the Ninjas' care. Back in the present, Kai would use the Reversal Time Blade on his father, curing him of the Time Punch. As the Ninja declare Lloyd their new master, Lloyd orders the Ninja to dispose of the blade while saying that their new mission is to find Master Wu. The Reversal Time Blade would later be brought back to the Boiling Sea for safekeeping by the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/972334416692473857 Abilities *'Temporal Rewind - '''Allows the user to reverse the flow of Time giving them the upper hand in battle. Invokes the use of copper-like temporal energy. **'Age Reversal - '''Allows the user to reverse someone's growth, making them younger, and undoing the effects of the Time Punch. Gallery Reversal Time Blade Set Form.png|Set form of the Reversal Time Blade. IMG 7395.JPG|CGI Krux with the Reversal Blade MoS74Order.png MoS74Malfunction.png|Wu ripping out the Reversal Time Blade from the Iron Doom's Time Apparatus. ReversalBlade.jpg|Kai uses the Reversal Time Blade against Krux References Category:Time Category:Time Blades Category:2017 Category:2017 Weapons Category:Collectible Items Category:Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Artifacts Category:Objects Category:The Hands of Time